And So I Fall
by MalformedBunny
Summary: Having a perfect family is the dream one would want, but to the eldest child in the family, he loathes the idea. Once Akaito and his little brother discovered love for one another, they now face the challenge of getting past their family, school, ans society. So after running away and fixed a way to get money, their moment of relief gets interrupted once they're found. R&R


**Please do not think I'm plagiarizing from the account, "Markscyther", because "I. Am. Markscyther!" I've been forced to leave the account, so I made this new one. Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Regular P.O.V. :Akaito

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

Thoughts: _Italicized_

* * *

Bury Me

Chapter 1: What if ...

* * *

"What do we do if society won't accept us?"

Those were the very words that continued to roam throughout my head. Although its been a week since me and Kaito met at our usual spot, that question still lingered. There were so many answers to give and ways to explain, but by the end of the day, neither one of them would be a solution. _The way things are in Japan are far different from a place like a America. The reason being is for one; the difference in acceptance to homosexuality._

 _Loving someone of the same gender had always been frowned upon in this country we live in, but if you do simple addition and add "Incest", into the mix, not only will you be disowned by your parents, but by society in general. To the most probable extent, you'll be disowned by both your ancestors and future family members. I took time to draw this conclusion because that simple addition problem relates to me and Kaito. How? Simply because we have the same Mom, Dad, and Sister. But let's not forget the biggest fact that we love eachother._

 _Approximately two years ago him and I decided to talk about dating and how he didn't know what to do. From then on I agreed to teach him everything he needed to know to relax himself._

 _From putting my arm over his shoulders and hugging him, it led to me kissing him, touching him in some way for no apparent reason, and then to me telling him to never kiss anyone else. ... And to my surprise I was asked to promise the same thing._

 _Poor soul. Oh, poor thing to have fallen into a grave with me._

Tapping my pen against my desk I aimlessly stared out my window to see mothers car park into its usual parking spot, and immediately when the car turned off, Kaiko and Kaito quickly hopped out of the car. It was a routine for mother to pick up Kaiko from her middle school and Kaito from his school.

I would've gone to school with Kaito, but our parents put me into a more advanced school. Oh how I dreaded such decision. It's rare for me to have time to think due to all of the work given to me despite being an eleventh grader, making me a year older than Kaito.

Of course it's a custom to have the eldest child be the prodigy of the family.

"There are times where I could simply fall dead-" I mumbled beneath my breath till the sound of my door creaking filled the air. So I turned in my chair to see a familiar bluenette casually yet hurriedly walk towards me. He still wore his school uniform that consisted of black pants, white collared shirt, and a black knitted vest over it. Two bobby-pins were clipped on the side of his head to keep some of his hair out of site while some of his bangs hung over his face.

He stopped a mere step away from me and quickly placed a folded piece of paper on my lap before saying a quiet, "Good evening, Nii-San." And right when he said those very words, I spotted another figure standing in my doorway.

It didn't take much to figure out it was mother by seeing her long dark-blue hair tied in a high ponytail. "Kaito, you have to leave your brother to his studies. You'll have time to hang out with him on Sunday, but in the mean time you have your own homework that you have to do." She told the younger male. And with that, he gave a slight bow to me before he made his way to exit the room. "And dinner will be served a little later tonight. If neither one of you can wait till ten, then there's some leftovers in the fridge from last nights dinner." She lastly said as she closed my door, following Kaito out my room.

As soon as she did, I quickly took the paper and unfolded it.

"Mom and Dad are leaving in twenty minutes to go see our cousins piano performance. Kaiko even asked to tag along with them, so we'll get the house to ourselves for maybe an hour. I'm not all too sure about the amount of time we'll have together, but I bet it's close to an hour.

Love, Kaito"

I read the note and smiled a tad bit to myself.

Although he could've just text the information to me, he still chose to go with the old-school style and write me a note. _The way he do things never fail to leave me smiling._ I thought briefly to myself before I wandered my gaze towards the small portrait of me, him, Kaiko, and our parents posing after Kaito's stage performance.

Our parents made sure that each of us had something to do. For Kaiko, it was her ballet classes. Kaito's position suited him most. His angelic voice was put into pleasant use once mother convinced him to sing for his school stage-plays. Even though he's in drama, he's still terrifyingly shy, but that's what preserved his innocence.

Being the eldest, I was made sure to stay on top with academics along with learning how to play a selected amount of instruments. Thus being the piano, violin, and cello.

Neither one of us were allowed to have a saying in what "we'd" like to do. This was to preserve the so-called perfect world in our family.

 _This perfect world makes me sick._

 _I want it all to shatter._

As soon as I placed my papers inside my folder, I heard my door open once more and close. I didn't necessarily have to turn to see that it was Kaito, but I did because I wanted to see the only person who was on my mind. So I turned in my chair to see him quietly sit on the edge of my bed with a very small yet warming smile plastered onto his red tented face.

I couldn't bare the thought of sitting away from him another second, so I quickly stood from my seat and walked towards my bed, sitting next to him.

The bluenette tilted his face up and closed those heavenly blue eyes as if it was programmed in his brain to tell what was about to come. And as if my mind had done the same, I guided my hand over to cup his cheek, roaming my thumbs across his sinfully soft lips in admiration.

The more I stared at his soft rosie lips, the more I began to become hypnotized and leaned closer.

Chills ran up and down my spine once our lips grazed against one another's before fully pressing into a full kiss.

As much as I loved kissing his lips, knowing how he is, he broke away within a couple of seconds and hurriedly burried his face into my shoulder out of shyness.

"We've been doing this for quite a while. You need to relax a little; especially knowing how we barely get time to ourselves." I chuckled a little as I rested an arm over his shoulder. This had caused him to lift his head and peek at me, revealing his deepened blush. "Well, subside from that I've been doing a lot of thinking about what you said; about what we should do about society."

"O-Oh? ... Well what are we going to do?" He slightly stammered.

I gave a small deep sigh. "I've yet to draw a conclusion. The question had only made me think about societies expectations along with our family's expectations. Both of them want this perfect idea of normality that we completely failed to follow. ... I don't know. Don't the idea of perfection bore you? Like how they expect us to get good grades and do all of these things to keep the family name in top shape?" I questioned the younger.

He slightly cocked his head to the side and lowered his eyes to his lap, along with gently resting his right hand onto my lap. "But every family has the same expectation. If what you're saying is comparing the family standards to a herd of zombies, then yes. It is quite boring, but it's mostly pushed because maybe mom and dad didn't do the things they've wanted to, so they push it onto us?" He responded.

"... That's right. I've been disturbed with the thought of their perfection world for the longest. Sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy thinking about how much I want to shatter the false image they're seeing. What everyone is seeing among our family." I then fell back till my back kissed the mattress, and it didn't take long for Kaito to join me and lay on the mattress next to me, snuggling underneath my arm.

"Nii-San, our family isn't perfect knowing how we l-love each other. Is that not enough?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Nothing is enough towards a human being. We live to be greedy; never being satisfied with what we already have. What we do to satisfy mother and father will never satisfy them, and because of that I will never be satisfied. You and Kaiko are blind to see what I see in the world because I've been sick of it for the longest. I swear, if killing was legal, then maybe I'd be a murderer"

"Nii-San!" He quickly gasped.

"Kaito, one day you'll realize that everyone has a darker intention inside their mind, but they dont let it out because they automatically abide by societies rules. Especially in this country we live in. ... Less than a percent of crime throughout this country, people who get fed up watching the bull shit cycle commit suicide, then the parents blame bullying, work, or stressing over school as the result for their suicide."

The bluenette moved and carefully moved his leg over my waist, rubbing his head against me in an irresistible manner. "You need to relax a little and forget about them. All that we need to worry about is each other, right?" My heart melted little by little by the lightness in his voice. "Take your mind off them and keep it on me."

I gave a deep chuckle in response before saying, "As if I could keep it off you; especially by that tone of voice you're using. ... Sweet, light, and airy. The type of qualities that make me want to eat you as a whole, but I know you're not ready for that." My hand traveled towards his leg and began rubbing up and down it.

"A-Akaito" his breath hitched slightly. A faint blush showed upon his soft features, making me hypnotized. "... When we're not around our family. That's when I'll be ready for you. Knowing that we won't have to worry about our family barging in or not being enough time will make me crazy for you more than I am now"

"Mm. Sounds to me that you want me to take you and runaway" I chuckled in response as I continued to roam my hand up and down his leg. The bluenette had only remained silent for almost a minute before whispering, " ... What if that's our escape? Leaving; just you and I? We can take out our money from the bank and find a place. I'm sure we can do something to gain money along the way, Nii-San."

It was then that I stopped my hand from moving any further and propped myself up on my elbows to stare at him.

I knew by looking into his eyes that he wasn't lying. He wasn't kidding. ... And I didn't object the thought of it.

"Running away" I mumbled beneath my breath the more I began to think about it. If we were to go missing, it'd have a hard affect on our parents to the point they'll send out a search party on us; ... I suppose we can look around for an abandon spot and fix it up in the between time before we do it. That and disguise ourselves if we ever want to go out. Let's not forget about a way to make money. "I-I knew it was a stupid idea." I blinked twice once I heard Kaito whisper that very sentence along with him moving over to sit up.

Immediately I sat up alongside with him and quickly caught him by the chin, turning his head so he could face me.

"It's not a stupid idea. I was just thinking of a proper way for us to make money to survive" and it was then that his beautiful blue eyes widen. "There are people out there who love classical instruments along with a soft singer. ... We need to spend some time around town to find a nice abandon building, transferring our stuff there bit by bit along with fixing anything inside, and try looking into buying a piano and having it be delivered there. That way we can post online flyers about our small performance and charge ten dollars per person." I explained to the now stunned bluenette.

"W-Will it even work? I-I mean I'm not the best singer, Nii-San. Besides, I'm not even sure of what to sing? I doubt they'd want to hear songs they've already heard before."

"It's okay. I've been writing different poems inside my journal, but I bet they'll sound amazing if you sung them with that voice of yours. ... You're an amazing singer. One would have to be an idiot to not go and see you perform." I felt my lips tug upwards into a small smile once I saw his blush returning ever so lightly. "Any time that we have with each other, we'll need to execute it perfectly. I'll help you find out how to sing them, and I'll write music notes to go with them on my spare time at school. Then on Sunday, we leave early to look for our spot. Once we find it, we take a few things at a time over to the place and get things situated till we fully move in." I explained.

"Nii-San..." He breathed out as his eyelids lowered. Carefully he traveled his arms up till he hooked them around my neck.

Trapping me into his everlasting gaze, he completely had me once he whispered, "Kiss me"

My lips craved to kiss him as soon as I laid eyes on him, so I wasted no time leaning closer, brushing my nose against his, lightly grazing my lips against his to make myself become intoxicated even further. But once I fully pressed against his lips, my heart burned because I was feeding into my love for him once again.

The softness of his lips made it feel like I was kissing the freshest of rose petals. Alluring. Soft. Addictive.

Skin light as the finest porcelain can flush so beautifully like a blooming flower. Voice soft and light can out-beat the howls of the wind any day. And the color of his eyes. ... Oh God, his eyes. The color and brightness of them can make both the ocean and sky jealous of them.

How could anyone "not" fall in love with him?

He doesn't have to trip me to make me fall for him. ... I've done it all on my own, and this is why, when he suggested that we run away, that I did not hesitate to such idea. He wanted to run away with me and give me his everything.

I'd be the biggest if I declined such offer.

The more I kissed him, the more my sense of control lessened to the point I allowed my tongue to roam across his bottom lip oh-so slowly, tasting the sweetness of his strawberry chapstick. "Ah" The sound of his small gasp sent shivers down my spine as if I was struck with lightning right then and there. But right when he gasped, I slithered my tongue into his wet cavern and met his soft tongue.

My hands slipped down and wrapped themselves around his waist, carefully pulling him onto my lap to get better access.

His grip around my neck tightened every time I flicked and massaged his tongue, taking his oral virginity once more.

Everything that I tasted seemed so sweet. It was the only sweetness I tended to love in this world.

I loved rubbing my tongue against his. Sucking his tongue. Teasing it. Tasting his saliva. And my favorite, earning his delicious moans- "A-Akaito!" He suddenly broke away and panted heavily. But as soon as I took a good look at him, it took every ounce of strength to not push him down on the bed and pin him.

His cheeks were as red as my hair. His succulent lips were slightly swollen from our act, and a string of saliva the hung from the side of his mouth.

What made the situation a bit more worse was when he relaxed and sat on my lap, but quickly sat back up once my cock rubbed against his ass. 'Dammit' I sighed to myself before he pipped up, "Y-You're"

"I know. I couldn't control myself, but I'll take care of it later" I gave a brief groan before I pulled him off my lap, but that was till he sat back down on my lap. He avoided his gaze to me and kept his head down. "What's wrong, Kaito?" I questioned.

"It's just that" He started. "I-I know that I don't want to do things too sexual and that you've been kind and patient with me, but I also know you get frustrated sexually like this. I-I just feel bad that we don't-"

"Shh" I hushed him as I tilted his head up to look at me. "We're going to have sex when it's just you and me, and we're going to run away to be on our own soon. ... Overall, we're fucking very soon, so I can wait some more if it's just a little" I husked close to his ear.

"Your language, Nii-San"

"I'm sorry, but I get a little more unfiltered when I'm aroused. But imagine during the act" right when I blew right beneath his neck, his body shivered. "Just imagine. Mm fuck, so fucking tight. Your ass feels so good sucking my cock like this" and just like that I earned a small whimper as I playfully groaned. Although it was small, my ears picked it up as if heaven was calling my name. "Do you like it when I talk dirty to you? Seems to me that you do."

His small arms hooked themselves around my neck as he dared to glance at me through the lens of his glasses. "Y-You're so dirty, Nii-San- Ah!" He gasped once I snaked my hands over to grab his ass.

Even though he was still wearing his pants, I could still perfectly feel how plumped his ass was. I could only imagine how it feels when it's bare in my hands. "Your ass is nice and juicy" I complimented.

"Eh? I-I'm trying to cut back on the sweets!" He began to fluster, but his expression changed instantaneously into something more sweeter once I began to knead his ass, squeezing it to my delight. "Ahn~" he emitted another moan.

"What? I love how thick your ass is. Plumped, hot, soft, and juicy. Something so juicy should have something meaty shoved in it. Mm, having your ass bounce every time I slap my cock in you"

"Nn, Nii-San" he fluttered his eyes shut once he relaxed and rested his head against my shoulder.

"Mm, you like being groped, don't you?" 'Mhm' He quickly responded. I gave a deep chuckle before giving a low groan once he moved his hips to feel my hands grope him even more, unknowingly rubbing against my hard on. "Such a naughty little thing" I flicked my tongue against his ear. "Can you feel my cock rubbing against your ass, baby?"

"Y-Yes" he gasped. "It's so hard"

"Try sitting on it. I want you to feel it rubbing against your hole sense you like having your ass played with" His body then tensed a little. "There's so many options that don't include me fucking you. ... Getting you off with my hand, using my mouth to suck your adorable cock, play with your cute tits, keep squeezing your ass, giving tongue to your ass, or straight up finger-fucking you."

Instead of giving me an answer, he let his grip go and scooted off my lap and stood from the bed.

The thought of him leaving overtook me till he slowly brought his thumbs to the hem of his pants and began tugging at it. With each tug, I held my breath more and more. "I-I want" He shyly stammered as he pushed both his pants and underwear down his thighs, past his knees, and to his ankles revealing his milky skin. But right when he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, I immediately noticed his cock sticking out, covered with precum.

But what made me get blown away the most was when he turned so that his back was facing me, and bent across my desk, showing me his succulent round ass. All those sweets he ate in the past did wonders to his ass and thighs.

"F-Fingers, ...and tongue-" He finally told me till a voice snapped and broke the both of our attentions. "Akaito, we're back! Did you and your brother eat the leftovers I told you about?"

"Shit!" "Crap!" Both me and Kaito said in unison once we heard moms voice.

Quickly I got off the bed and grabbed his pants and underwear, making record timing sprinting to the door and locking it, and then running back over to the bluenette to give back his clothes. "Shit, shit, shit. I forgot all about them" I mumbled beneath my breath as I watched him put his clothes back on hurriedly. "They must've went to go see Miku perform. They always leave early if it's Miku, cause mom can't stand her mother"

"How could the hour go by so fast?" He nonchalantly responded.

I didn't have to look to know that he was pouting. So I stepped closer and grabbed the hem of his pants, helping him pull them back up. "Sounds to me that you really wanted something sweet?" I rhetorically questioned. "Cheer up, baby. This must be a sign that I'm supposed to wait, but I can assure you that all this waiting will come to an end eventually, so keep your head up for me." I whispered to him before I leaned in to give a soft peck against is head. "Now you're going to have to hurry and run inside your room before Mom throws a fit. Lock your door if you're going to take care of you're little friend"

"I-I will" he gave a small smile, standing on his tippy toes so he could kiss the side of my mouth. "Goodnight, Nii-San. Lock your doors too, okay?"

"Okay. Sleep well, beautiful." And with that he began walking towards the door.

"N-Nii-San? Is it okay if I have a picture of your ... f-friend?" He shyly asked.

I chuckled slightly and winked at him. "I'll make sure it's a nice picture of it while I'm cumming. Would you like that?"

"Y-Yes. ... Goodnight." And with that, he quickly opened the door and fled to his room.

I could never get enough of him. ... But running away.


End file.
